Little Miss Prim
In series * Mr. Fussy: Both are proper. * Mr. Uppity: Both are rich and rude. * Little Miss Splendid: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. * Mr. Mean: Both are mean and have the same bodyshape. * Mr. Rude: Both are rude. * Mr. Skinny: Both are skinny. Out of series *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone, Disney, both names rhyme and they are purple), *Angela Martin (US version of The Office, both are prim and proper), *Maggie Blackamoor (Little Britain, both are very proper), *Millie (The Railway Series, both are French), *Aunt Spiker (James and the Giant Peach, both are skinny and mean). *Meowth (Pokémon (1996-), both are the only Pokémon and French character to talk). *Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story, both are prim and proper), *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both are skinny, purple and mean), *Edgar (The Aristocats, both are skinny and mean), *Pimply Paul (Horrid Henry, both are skinny and mean), *Miss Cynthia OddBod (Horrid Henry, both are purple and wear glasses), *Miss Nettles (Doctor Snuggles, both are skinny, grumpy and wear glasses) *Miss Pink Cat (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are prim, proper and French) *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace, both wear glasses and are prim and proper) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are purple and French), *Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are thin and rude), *Mrs. Goose (Goose's mother) (Franklin the Turtle, both have something purple and wear glasses, although Mrs Goose talks in a more jolly voice and is kinder than Miss Prim), *Ermine's Grandma (Franklin the Turtle, both are tal, lanky elderly, wear glasses and have purple), *Hen (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are prim and proper, although Hen is a lot politer than Miss Prim), *The Secretary Bird (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are prim, proper and wear glasses), *Preacher Crow (Dumbo, both are slender, wear glasses and have 'Pr' in their names), *Primrose (Fifi and the Flowertots, both are well organized and have 'Prim' in their names), *Miss Grace Bygone (The Story Store, both are well organized, elderly and wear glasses), *Swanky Lanky Liz (Beano, (1940-2) both are never out of character and are prim), *Le Frog (Flushed Away, both are French characters), *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter, both are prim and proper, except Hermione is studious and bookish, and also much nicer), *Miss Rebecca Hubbard (Postman Pat, both are prim and proper), *Lady Rosemary (The Herbs, both are prim and proper), *Mr. Percival (The Railway Series, both are thin and wear glasses), *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, both are tall, thin, strict, stern and tied their hair into a bun), *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are tall, thin, rude and wear glasses), *Prim Hemline (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both have Prim in their names), *Mayor Mare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are elderly and wear glasses), *Abney and Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, all three are only characters of Adventures of Abney and Teal and French Mr. Men books to talk) *Duke (The Railway Series, both are prim and proper) *Julie (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are posh and purple) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3, both are prim and proper) *Sam the Eagle (The Muppets, both are prim and proper) *Hundley (Curious George, both are prim and proper) *Princess Amber and Baileywick (Sofia the First, all 3 are prim and proper) *D199/Spamcan (The Railway Series, both are rude) *Mertle (Lilo and Stitch, both have ginger hair, glasses, and are rude) *Miss Agnes Crumplebottom (The Sims: Hot Date, both are prim and proper and have no respect) *Mrs. CrumpleBottom (The Sims 2: Nightlife, both are prim and proper and have no respect) *Jo Frost (Supernanny; both looked prim and have hair buns) *Lollipop (Battle For BFDI, both are prim, purple and rude) *Delcatty (Pokémon, both are purple and prim) *Serious Sadie (Little Monsters, both are prim) *Veronica Lodge (Archie Series, both are rich, rude, and are prim) *Reggie Mantle (Archie Series, both are rude) Gallery Serious Sadie.PNG|Serious Sadie MV5BMTcwNDMwNjg5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDQ4ODk2. V1 UY317 CR11,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Jo Frost (AKA Supernanny) MRS.CRUMPLEBOTTOMS.jpg|Mrs. Crumplebottom Screenshot_20190704-155233_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Category:Others